Strawberry Feelings
by orihimehasgeass
Summary: Kuchiki Rukia's hollow-detector broke and they were oblivious to it. She dragged Kurosaki Ichigo to fight her non-existent hollows. Instead of cleansing souls up, they ended up cleansing their hearts of a burden they didn't know how to say.IchiRuki Onesho


Summary: A little hollow-waiting leads to…what exactly

Summary: A broken cell phone leads to…what exactly?

IchiRuki

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach. (Cries and runs to Byakuya XD)

Title: Strawberry Feelings

Story:

"Why wont any stupid hollow show?!"

Kurosaki Ichigo, fifteen years old, orange hair…Oh! And a very impatient guy. He sat on the chair, his shinigami-representative badge in his hand, ready to smack it onto his chest when a hollow appears. But that opportunity never came. Instead, he sat there, waiting and waiting with Rukia staring at her cell phone (you know, the hollow-detector thing.) Rukia's eye twitched as Ichigo babbled on and on about Rukia's cell phone which he says is broken. She shut her phone and smacked it onto Ichigo's face, making him shut up.

"What the hell, Rukia?!"

"Shut up!!"

She turned her back against Ichigo, her arms crossed and her face red with anger. She was the one who dragged him outside because her phone beeped (meaning there was a hollow.) He stared at her, rubbing his cheek where the phone had hit him.

"Hoi, Rukia-

"Shut up."

"Ruki-

"Shut up you annoying, self-centred idiot!"

Ichigo sighed and stood up. Rukia heard him and she turned to glare at him.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm...going somewhere. Why? Wanna come?"

"N-no."

"Oh. Then wait here."

'That bastard. At least invite me. He is so not a gentleman.'

She sat there waiting for Ichigo. She remembered his face when he stood up. It was like…hurt and guilty. She suddenly felt bad for shouting at him. She glared at her phone, blaming it.

'You damn phone! It's your fault!'

She was just going to throw it when a hand grabbed her wrist, saving the phone.

"Yo."

She turned to see Ichigo grinning at her like a stupid idiot. He let go of her wrist and she didn't throw the phone.

"Don't throw it." Ichigo said, sitting down and facing Rukia, his hands behind his back, still grinning like a stupid idiot.

Rukia nodded, her eyes trying to see what he was hiding. Ichigo smirked.

"Don't peek, you midget."

"I am NOT a midget."

"Okay."

"Anyway, what are you hiding? And where did you go?"

"To the plush store."

"YOU went to A PLUSH STORE?? OH, I'd love to see the people's reaction!" She laughed, her hands patting Ichigo's head, annoying him.

"ALRIGHT! Here you go, you stupid midget!"

He pulled what he was hiding and smacked it onto her face, making her stop and kick his shin. Ichigo turned his chair around, his arms crossed and his face blushing. Rukia could still see his face and saw its reddish colour. She looked down to see what Ichigo gave her. It was a big paper bag with the words 'Karakura Plushie' outside. It was pink and violet and it had a white ribbon. (She was also wondering how Ichigo hid it behind his back if it was that big.) She slightly blushed, but thinking it was a prank, she opened it and what she saw made her smile. It was a stuffed white rabbit. It was as big as a pillow and it had a blue and white dress, just like the dress that she always wears…and on its hand was a little card. She took it while hugging the plush toy. It read 'To Rukia, Stop your whining and shut up. From Ichigo.' She blushed and looked at Ichigo who still had his back facing Rukia. She tried not to laugh, but her "prevented laughter" sounded like she was crying. Ichigo quickly turned around, thinking that the midget was crying.

"Hoi, Rukia."

"Sure! I'll stop whining if that'll shut YOU up!" She continued laughing, making Ichigo blush more.

He suddenly walked away, his hands in his pocket and his face a little bit glum-looking. Rukia stopped and stared at the teenager, her heart beat racing and her face red. She felt guilty for making him feel down in the dumps. She followed Ichigo, still clutching the rabbit. He saw him lie down under a tree and used his arm to cover his eyes from the setting sun. There were no people around, so Rukia didn't care if what she would do next would make her cheesy or what not. She walked up to him, unnoticed by the orange-haired teen. She sat down beside him while hugging the rabbit.

"Thanks, Ichigo."

Ichigo moved his arm a bit to look at Rukia. He saw her blushing face and thought that she looked really cute. He blushed at the thought, calling himself a pervert and all. Rukia suddenly laid his hand on his shoulder, making him look her way.

"You know. For the rabbit."

"You're welcome. It was on sale anyway."

Rukia kicked him, making him sit up wince in pain. She smirked, resting her chin on the rabbit's head. She closed her eyes and hummed a tune to herself, but Ichigo had keen ears. He looked at Rukia, her face so peaceful and solemn. (Is that right?) He slid his hand into his pocket, remembering the other gift he bought.

'Damn it. How am I gonna give this to her?'

"Ichigo."

"Yeah?"

"What date is it today?"

"Uhh…January fourtee-

Ichigo stopped and remembered the date.

'January fourteen is Rukia's birthday!'

"Ichigo? You okay?"

He suddenly stood up and sat down behind Rukia. She followed him with her eyes and when he kneeled down, she finally spoke.

"What are you doing, kneeling down behind me like that? You're giving me the creeps."

"Can you close your eyes?"

"Of course I can, you stupid idiot."

"Then WILL you close your eyes?"

"Alright, already. I'll close them."

She closed her eyes and readied herself to kick him in the guts if he did anything funny to her. She suddenly felt something cold touch her neck. She opened her eyes and looked down, seeing a silver necklace with a strawberry for a pendant. She touched it and it opened. (She accidentally pressed a button that opens it. It's not automatic. OO) She saw a picture of her and Ichigo when they were at Asano's party. They were eating the cake when Inoue took a picture of them. They had some icing on their faces because they were arguing about a missing strawberry on Rukia's cake. She laughed, remembering that fight. She turned around but she didn't know that Ichigo was looking at the picture over her shoulder so when she turned, something happened. (Can you guess what it is? ((Jumps on Byakuya and holds onto him like Yachiru XD)) Her lips landed on his lips and they were wide eyed and shocked and red. Still, it felt right to them. Ichigo touched her face and deepened the kiss making Rukia blush more, but she still kissed him back, her hands around his neck, her rabbit plush on the ground. Suddenly, they saw Rukia's backpack move. They broke the kiss and stared at it. They suddenly heard a very familiar voice and it annoyed them very much.

"NEE-SAN! Don't kiss that-

Rukia stuck her foot in Kon's mouth and grabbed Ichigo's collar.

"Now. Where were we?"

Ichigo smirked and he kissed her again, now without his blushing face.

A/N: Ha ha. I was just bored. Peace! vv

Byakuya: Why am I here?

A/N: Byaku-shi!

Byakuya: Chire, Senbonzakura.

A/N: WHAT THE HELL, BYAKUYA!! WAAAHHH!! (Runs for dear life.)

Rukia: Oh. So, she doesn't like Nii-sama.

Ichigo: Iya…HE doesn't like her.

A/N: WAAA!! Byakuya!! Stop it!! You are seriously gonna kill me! WAA!! Dare ga tasukete! Waaa!

Rukia: Well, see you again next time! (Grabs Ichigo's collar and kisses him)

Ichigo: … (Blush OO)

A/N: Waa!! I've had it! Sasayaki, Yuugiri! (Whisper, Evening Mist!)

IchiRuki: Ja! Read and Review please!


End file.
